Four Skits For Deadly Six
by the-CHELO
Summary: Here are four, short, funny scenarios with the Deadly Six in a one-shot chapter. Read moments where Zomom experiences failure, Zazz makes a too-late error, Zeena acts kind for a change, Zavok gets plenty angry, Zor is himself like always, and Master Zik is still too wise to have an embarrassing account in his life.


**If I Could Own Sonic The Hedgehog, I Would. But I Do Not. So No Suing, Por Favor.**

THE SPLINTER

(Zomom is first seen sitting on the ground, crying his eyes out. Zeena, Zazz, and Zor glance from a distance)

Zomom: _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Zeena: _Can one of you two go over and help whatever's bothering him. I'm busy filing my nails._

Zor: _You first._

Zazz: _Alright then._ (Walks over to Zomom and spots a splinter on his right index finger. He smacks at it, making it hurt even more) _Hahahahahaha!_

Zomom: _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

(Zazz strides back to the other two)

Zazz: _Well, I tried. But that was hilarious!_

Zor: _Sigh...It's my turn._ (Totters over to Zomom) _Hey!_ (Zomom stops crying to look at Zor) _Life sucks. Deal with it._

Zomom: _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

(Zor takes his time heading back to the other two)

Zor: _Phooey._

Zeena: _You two are aggravating, you know that._ (Stops filing and strolls over to Zomom. She plucks the splinter from his finger)

Zomom: _?_

Zeena: _See? It's just a splinter, no harm there-_ (Zeena was suddenly wrapped in a suffocating embrace from Zomom)

Zomom: _Thanks Zeena!_

Zeena: _Ugh! I will get you two for this!_

Zazz: _Hehehehehe._

Zor: _Giggles._

* * *

THE MACHINE

Zazz: (Walks over to Zor who's staring at a machine) _Hey, what's that?!_

Zor: _I dunno._

Zazz: (Gazes at the machine with consideration) _Hehehe, do you think it's breakable?_

Zor: _I guess so._

Zazz: _Grahaha, perfect!_ (Zazz hops on the machine and begins demolishing it with his fists and jaw) _This is great!_ (Jumps off and lands next to Zor)

Zor: _How sad. Now it's gone. I lost the only interesting presence sitting here._

Zazz: _Yeah well, I bet it was sitting here waiting to get wrecked. Hahahaha!_

(From behind them, Zavok enters the scene. He advances toward Zazz and Zor. He freezes abruptly, turning to the now demolished machine with an open mouth)

Zavok: _What happened?!_

Zazz: _I destroyed it!_

Zavok: _This wasn't supposed to be destroyed! It was going to be used._

Zazz: _Come again?_

Zavok: _I left Zor in charge to watch it._

Zazz: (Turns around to glare at Zor, but was glaring at nothing. Zor has fled)

* * *

THE DISABILITY

(Zomom scopes the area around him. Much to his satisfaction, Sonic the hedgehog approaches in his frontal view. Zomom prepares to strike Sonic down with his giant fists, up until Sonic dashes out of sight)

Zomom: (Sighs in failure) _Awwwwwwwwwwwe._

Zeena: (Walks up to Zomom from behind and pats him on the back. She then heads off)

Zazz: (Zazz walks up to Zomom and slaps him on the shoulder) _Hehehe._ (Heads off also)

Zor: (Zor walks up to Zomom and offers him a blue rose. Zomom takes it, a small smile forming on his lips. Zor catches up with the other two)

Master Zik: ( Walks up to Zomom) _Remember youngling: a Zeti's weakness can become his greatest strength._ (Zomom smiles wide as Master Zik leaves)

Zavok: (Walks past Zomom, halts for a second, turns his head that bears a fatal scowl, then proceeds walking)

Zomom: Gulp!

* * *

THE STARE

Zomom: ( Scrutinizing at the ceiling) _Hmmmmmmmm..._

Zavok: (Enters) _What's wrong, Zomom?_

Zomom:...

Zavok: _Hm?_ (Looks up as well. He notices Zazz hanging from the ceiling sound asleep with a book-bag strapped to his back)

Zazz: _Zzzzzzzzz._

Zavok: (Sighs. He grabs a rock next to his foot and hurls it ferociously at Zazz)

Zazz: _Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ (Falls down after impact. Once sprawled on the ground, the book-bag unzips from within. Zor pops his head from the book-bag. Zomom drops his jaw in surprise)

Zavok: (Glares at Zor intensively before approaching swift to snatch Zor's hair, and drags him out of the book-bag)

Zor: _Nooooooooo..._ (Zavok marches away with a miserable Zor)

Zomom:...Oh! (Zomom finally acknowledges the curious situation. A goofy grin shines from his face)

Zazz: _Uuuuuuuuuugggggghhh!_

 **These are just a few skits about simple dilemmas with the Deadly Six. They aren't much but I posted them up anyway. A big fan of Sonic, I kinda enjoy the Deadly Six, despite how Lost World turned out -_- . Hope you enjoyed them!**


End file.
